


Give Me Them Gold Coins

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arcades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes an enthusiastic day trip to an arcade, Harry makes an indulgent day trip to an arcade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Them Gold Coins

Louis wakes him up at quarter to nine, with a softly sung, 'Hazza', that can only mean trouble. This is the one day off they've had in a long time and if Louis thinks he's going to deprive Harry of a lie in he's dead wrong. Harry flips over onto his stomach with a groaned out 'no', burying his head underneath the pillow.

“Go away,” the words are muffled and drawn out, little pitiful whimperings coming from Harry. Louis, fully dressed, launches himself onto the bed making Harry let out an oof of discontent. He burrows so he's cheek to cheek with Harry underneath the pillow.

It's dark and quiet underneath the pillow. Little snuffly half awake breaths coming from Harry, Louis' smile pressed to his cheek. If Harry turned they would kiss. So he does, leans into Louis' mouth with a resigned sigh. How can he be asleep when the alternative is Louis Tomlinson's mouth? 

Louis' smiles against the kiss, stops smiling when Harry's tongue flicks against the seam of his mouth. Louis tosses the pillow off their heads, smooths his hand around the back of Harry's neck, where the skin there is soft and sleep warm. He feels Harry's restless shift of his hips towards him, the small groan coming from him, and pulls back. Louis looks into Harry's groggy kitten face and beams at him, “I've had a day planned for us.”

Harry brings the pillow back over his face, “So. This is what having your hopes crushed feels like.”

\---

Louis manages to wrangle Harry into a car after moving him through the morning paces. Harry perks up on the drive there, whining like a toddler, “Where are we going?”

Louis just smirks and keeps driving until he pulls up to the parking lot in front of what looks like an arcade. Harry turns to Louis who is looking expectantly for a response to today's events, and the lopsided smile Louis receives is more than half indulgent, but he'll take it.

\---

They play skeeball. They play it until Louis' arm hurts and they have hundreds of tickets accumulated in front of them. They trade them in for candy.

Harry tries for the stuffed animal in the claw machine. Louis leans against it and watches him. 

“You know these are rigged, right?” Louis tells him, as Harry drops the stuffed animal for the fourth time. Harry shrugs and puts another coin in.

There's a game where you shoot water into a clown's mouth, it moves a car, and the first car to reach the top wins. They both aim for deadly accuracy, but by the time they go trade in the tickets for more candy Harry is at seven wins and Louis is at three. 

Harry smiles in that manic way of his, Louis shoves him against a wall and keeps walking.

\---

“You know with my knowledge of claw machines, I should be much better at claw machines.” Harry is moving the claw forward, frowning in concentration as Louis leans against his back. 

“Is that your excuse for everything?” Louis bites at Harry's shoulderblade and Harry doesn't flinch, but he still drops the stuffed animal. 

\---

There's a crappy restaurant section of the arcade where you can get corndogs and burgers and it feels like fair food, except with less fair and more fold out tables.

They lean against the counter, looking up at the menu with dubious eyes. Order two hamburgers, a corndog for Harry, and some fries for Louis.

Harry steals Louis' fries. Louis lets him. 

Mostly Louis gets distracted by the way Harry eats his corndog, Harry knows it. Louis bites into his hamburger with a little more relish than usual and waves it towards Harry menacingly, “You're being a right tease and you know it.”

Harry just pretends to deepthroat the corndog. Louis kicks at him, but Harry traps his ankle between his feet and continues chewing at the corndog, smirk making him dimple.

\---

“Honestly, you'd think just by law of probability you'd have gotten that stuffed bear already.”

Harry slaps out a hand over Louis' mouth, “Quiet, Tomlinson, I'm concentrating.”

\---

They're racing on a pretend motorway. Harry's half focused on the virtual road, half smiling whenever he glances at Louis. Louis' even less focused on the road, and more focused on the half smiles.

Sometimes it hits Louis how breathtakingly beautiful Harry Styles can be. Some days he'll think, no I've definitely gotten used to this. That's great, I can breathe again. Then Harry will wander in half clothed, hair and eyes dark, and smack a kiss on his cheek. He'll have to take a moment to remember not to stare dopily at the curve of his ass as he leans in to grab a water from the fridge.

Harry will ask him what's up, and Louis will tell him, 'Nothing just checking out your bum.' or 'Admiring your curly hair.'

Because what is Louis supposed to say, when what's happening is he keeps falling in love with Harry.

Harry wins the virtual race and turns his distracted smile back on Louis, and asks, “What's up?”

Louis shakes his head and says, “Nothing, your dimples are just staring me in the eye.”

Harry just smiles wider, sometimes Louis thinks he knows.

\---

“Augh, I give up. That's it. I'm finished.” Harry leans his head against the glass, staring down the damned plushie that's been avoiding him the entire day.

“I'm gonna go wee, I'll be right back.” Harry huffs and turns towards the back of the arcade, Louis tries not to smile after him. He's pretty sure he fails.  
When Harry gets back from the bathroom Louis is playing at those games with flashing lights that test your reflexes. A bear is propped up on the machine next to him.

\---

Harry stares at it, then back at the claw machine where the bear he's been trying to grab is gone.

“Honestly?” Harry says, rolling his eyes at Louis, but Louis just smiles at him and pulls him in by the open hoodie he's wearing. 

“You know, I won it for you Styles, you should be happy you have me to get you all the stuffed animals you need.” Harry tries to stop the grin from forming on his face so hard it looks like he's developing a tic in his jaw.

He grabs the bear from behind Louis and puts it in his pocket, and somehow Louis' hand sneaks into the pocket as well. Harry tucks his smile into the curve of Louis' throat and breathes, he knows his smile is turning into that crazy it gets when he's glowing from the inside, and this stupid bear, he can't believe that Louis won it and, “Could you be any worse?” 

Louis settles a kiss at the top of Harry's forehead, and wraps his hand more firmly around Harry's.

Later they're walking to the car, and Louis' hand is sweaty from where it's still pressed against Harry's and the bear. He leans against Harry and asks him, “Good day?” 

Harry just laughs and leans against him. 

\---

Harry will keep the bear at the top of the dashboard of his car. People will ask him where he got it and Louis will smile into the back of his hand.


End file.
